All over again
by Strangled Creativity
Summary: Fairy Tail was done with Animas and everything like them but when they wake up in a strange world with government officials trying to arrest them... they realize they aren't as done as they wished they were
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another thing I have wanted to do for a while. Regarding my other story "I'd Rather be Alone" I will have the nect chapter up soon enough but I accidentally deleted the document so I had to start all over again and it wasn't fun so yeah... just enjoy this story now...**

* * *

It was a sunny day in magnolia, birds were singing, and everything seemed peaceful... until a crash was heard. The residents of Magnolia sighed, Fairy Tail was at it again. Yet they wouldn't have it any other way, it became something of everyday life that people had become accustomed to. Then everything froze, like a glitch in a game. When the people could move again they listened, something seemed off. Then they realized... the noise from fairy tails guild hall had vanished. There was no sound coming from the enormous building. The townspeople slowly walked up to the guild hall and knocked, when they were answered with silence they opened the door. No one was there, no Natsu to pick fights. No Cana to drink the barrels of beer, even Grays missing clothes were no where to be seen in the guild hall. Magnolia's guild had simply... disappeared.

* * *

The fullmetal alchemist was definitely not happy, all he was going to do was make his report and leave. He didn't want to get caught up in any of the Colonel's insane tasks. Unfortunately knowing his luck, he should have guessed that it wasn't going to happen. When he was giving his report a loud crash was heard, causing the building to tremor like there was an earthquake. Mustang wasted no time telling Ed to go into central to see what happened. He debated on whether or not he should bring Al, judging by the sound... The crash happened rather far away, yet it still managed to shake the building. Ed knew that Al would insist on coming, so Ed decided it would be best to just let him come so they could avoid arguing. "Come on Al, we gotta get there before whatever caused that gigantic crash gets away," stated Ed.

"Right, if whatever caused it gets away who knows what other damage it could cause," replied Al.

"Mustang would probably blame it on me too," Ed mumbled, as they walked out of central command. They watched as people rushed around in a panic. Trying to figure out what happened. They walked for a while until they saw people in a large crowd.

"What're we gonna do Brother? There are so many people!" exclaimed Al.

"I'm in the military Al, it comes with its advantages" explained Ed, who then shouted "Step aside! State Alchemist coming through!" the crowd quickly parted so Ed and Al could walk up to the gigantic hole. The hole wasn't round shaped, it was almost as if there was once a building where the hole now was. The two brothers walked up to the edge and looked down. Needless to say they were... surprised.

"Brother there are people in there? What're we gonna do? Call the authorities? No, we can't! We are the authorities!" exclaimed Al, in a panic.

"I don't know, this isn't the thing state alchemists usually have to deal with!" replied Ed. As the brothers panicked more, the people in the hole began to move, which brought the brothers to an immediate halt. The people weren't dead. It was a blonde haired girl who had woken first.

"Where am I?" was the only thing that could be heard, as the towns people had gone silent. Ed and Al wanted the people in the hole to think they were alone. To create a false sense of security. The girl's voice echoed in the hole with a worried tone. "What happened to everyone? How did we get here?" Ed watched as she looked at all the people around her with a horrified expression. The girl whispered something and grabbed a key. She made a motion and nothing happened. She looked confused, staring at the key like it was broken. Then the other people in the hole began to move, they all slowly opened their eyes. Ed noticed one that was particularly alert, his eyes were darting all around the hole as if checking to make sure everyone was there. He had pink hair (what? pink? There's no way that's natural,) and was wearing some… interesting clothes. Genie like pants and a vest along with a white scarf.

"They all seem to know each other," whispered Al, who was also paying attention to the pink haired boy. Ed noticed that when the pink haired boy had noticed the blonde haired girl from before he visibly relaxed, and the more people he saw… the more relaxed he was.

He jumped up on his feet and shouted "Happy! I have some fish for you!" some rocks began to move and a blue creature emerged from the rocks.

"Where!" The creature exclaimed.

"Here little buddy," said the pink haired one, throwing him the fish that was stored in a little nap sack. The creature (called Happy?) grabbed it and began to gnaw on it.

"Thanks Natsu, but can you explain why we're in a hole?" asked Happy.

"No, we just woke up here... A moment ago we were getting ready to go on a job and now we're here... I checked and everyone seems to be here." replied Natsu. (What weird names)

"Natsu! Master isn't waking up!" called the blonde haired one. Ed looked down and saw a old man who must've been only two feet. Which meant that Ed was taller than someone older than him, although he decided to throw a party later.

Natsu got a serious expression on his face as he rushed over to where the old man was. He kneeled down and gently shook the old man, "Come on Gramps, you gotta wake up" Ed and Al watched as more people woke up and gathered around the old man. Then Ed realized what the blond girl had originally called the old man, despite what Natsu had called him a few seconds later. She had called him Master... we're these people slaves... maybe people learning from him. Ed hoped for the second one, then again... If they were slaves why weren't they running? This was their chance.

Ed's thoughts screeched to a halt when other people in the pit began waking up. They looked around and when they saw the old man they panicked and ran to his side. It went like that until a red head (was it dyed? Never seen hair that red before) woke up and looked around, "Erza! You're awake!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"Lucy?" questioned Erza. "What's going on?"

"It's the Master! He's not waking up," Lucy stepped aside in order to let Erza asses the old man.

"Give us some room," Erza's commanding voice rang out. Ed was listening very closely and when he heard Erza's voice he was immediately reminded of Hawkeye. Same commanding tone and damn near identical voices. He watched as Erza shook the old man, "Master wake up right now," the other people in the hole heavily sighed at Erza's command.

"I don't think he can hear you," Lucy said, but Erza would not give up and kept ordering their Master to get up.

"Excuse me… Erza? Do you think I could take it from here?" questioned a sweet voice. Ed searched the hole and eventually found the source, it was coming from a white haired girl (what was up with these people's hair colors) wearing a dress. Although he had heard her sweet voice, he could sense an almost demonic aura coming from her. Ed then watched as the other people in the hole parted like flies, so Ed guessed they sensed it as well.

"Go ahead Mira, you'll probably have a better chance than me," stated Erza, stepping aside and allowing Mira to get closer to the old man. Although he was far away, even Ed could see that the old man had begun to sweat.

"Oh Master," Mira said cheerfully. Ed simply watched and tried not to laugh as the supposedly sleeping old man comically tried to inch away. Once the old man was sure he was far enough to have a chance, he broke out in to a roll just to get away from Mira. Unfortunately for him he was stopped by Erza.

"Just where do you think you're going Master?" Erza questioned, the old man sighed and opened his eyes.

"It was worth a shot…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean worth a shot? We're stuck somewhere and we have no clue where that somewhere is!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Well… when you put it like that…" said Makarov.

"Okay, so first we should probably figure out where we are" stated a dark blue haired boy.

"How about you put on some clothes before that, Gray" stated a brown haired girl who was off to the side.

Gray looked down and saw only boxers, "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "When did that happen? Has anyone seen my clothes?"

"I found them Gray-sama!" called a bright blue haired girl, twirling over to him. What was with these people's hair colors! It was unnatural!

"Thanks Juvia," said Gray, grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.

"First we need to figure out if our magic works or not," stated Lucy. "I tried using my keys earlier but they didn't work,"

"Magic?" whispered Ed. "Are they talking about Alchemy?"

Unfortunately for Ed, he didn't know that there were four dragon slayers inside the hole… magic or not, their senses were still heightened.

"Who's up there?" called Natsu, looking up. Ed jerked back, but Natsu had seem a tiny bit of his bright blond hair.

"Did you see something Natsu?" questioned the old man.

"Yeah, I think there are people watching us from up there," stated Natsu.

"If it help any, I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice whispering about magic a few seconds ago," mentioned a little blue haired girl that Ed barely managed to see as he somewhat stealthily peered over the edge.

"Either way, if your keys aren't working then it's safe to assume that magic isn't working. Lucky for us, when we ended up in Edolas, Jellal entrusted Lucy with extra pills and Lucy entrusted them to me," stated the old man, pulling out a vile of what appeared to be small red pills. Ed watched as they were handed out and people popped them in their mouths.

"So, we can test it out now?" questioned Natsu.

"Have patience my child, the most efficient way would be for Laki to try and make a ladder so we can get out of this strange hole," explained the old man.

Ed turned to his brother and whispered as quietly as he could, "Go get backup, these people seem dangerous. It looks like they just took some sort of drug," Al nodded in response and as quietly as he could in a suit of armor, headed towards Central Command.

Ed had only looked away for a second but when he turned back he saw a flash of light, and then he heard cheers coming from the hole.

"One at a time!" yelled the old man. Ed simply stared at the hole as he listened to the sound of fighting going on.

This went on for several minutes until Erza's commanding voice rang out, "All of you, single file line!" Of course, Ed couldn't exactly see what was going on because he was trying not to be seen by them, but judging on the quiet he guessed they had listened.

Much to Ed's disbelief, people started to climb out of the hole. Ed had checked several times and there was just no way for them to be doing that. That didn't seem to stop them as the large group kept climbing out until it appeared that there was no one else left in the hole. The old man then squeezed his way through to the front of the group and made eye contact with the man.

"Young man, would you happen to know where exactly we are?" he questioned, Ed simply gawked.

"U-um you're in Central," Ed clumsily replied.

"Central where?" questioned the old man, looking up at Ed expectantly.

"Ya know… Central… in Amestris?" Ed explained, but no look of recognition ever came on to the old man's face.

"It would appear something along the lines of an anima has brought us to another world… yet we have not been turned in to a lacrima," muttered the old man. Ed had never been this confused, almost everything they said was like foreign language.

"Hey gramps," stated Natsu. "I think he's the one that was watching us earlier," Ed began to sweat. How could he possibly know that? Ed was sure that he hadn't been seen.

"Yeah, and he smells of metal" said a black haired man with piercings all along his face.

"His voice sounds familiar too," added the blue haired little girl.

"Is what these children are stating true?" questioned the old man.

"How exactly do they know what my voice sounds like?" questioned Ed, but unfortunately he never got an answer because the Colonel bastard had to show up at the most inconvenient time.

"Fullmetal! I'll take this from here," commanded Mustang. Ed sighed, Mustang was going to blow this entire thing out of proportion. As far as Ed could tell, these people really didn't know where they were and as of the current moment had no ill intentions.

"Colonel wait!" said Ed, but it fell on deaf ears.

Mustang approached the group, still ignoring Ed's cries of protest. "I am Colonel Roy Mustang with the Amestrian Government, I need you to come with me,"

Lucy, recalling the incident in Edolas wasn't just going to follow a government official, "Why? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"That hole behind you begs to differ," replied Mustang.

"We didn't make that hole! We don't even know how we got here!" protested Lucy, stomping her foot in anger. She turned around to take a look at the hole and gasped. "Guys…"

Lucy's tone caused the rest of the group to whip around. Everything was silent until Erza spoke, "It's shaped like the guild hall,"

"So you did cause this?" questioned Mustang,

"Of course not!" exclaimed the little blue haired girl.

"Until I am given proof that you did not cause this destruction, I am afraid that I will have to arrest you for it" said Mustang.

"Mustang! Stop this!" exclaimed Ed, but the Colonel simply wouldn't listen.

"We have done nothing wrong young man, I do not take kindly to people accusing my children of things they have not done," said the old man, glaring up at Mustang.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," threatened Mustang.

"Colonel stop! We don't know what they're capable of! I saw them taking some sort of red pill earlier, who knows what they can do!" Ed exclaimed, but for some reason Mustang was still refusing to listen.

"If the easy way is us coming peacefully, we'll choose the hard way thanks," stated Natsu, sending a harsh glare towards the Colonel.

Mustang sighed and grabbed one of his spark gloves, "If you're foreigners, then I bet you've never heard of this!" he exclaimed. With a quick snap of his fingers, a beam of fire shot towards the group. Ed couldn't believe that Mustang would attack them like that, but it's not as if he could stop him. Ed looked away and waited for the screams but was quite surprised when he heard none. All that he could hear was a weird slurping sound and then a stunned silence. He slowly opened his eyes to find that Natsu was standing at the front of the group with a dangerous look in his eyes and Mustang's fire was nowhere to be seen… there wasn't even a scorch mark on the ground.

Mustang was left staring at Natsu in shock, after a second more of silence Ed heard Natsu say something very quietly with a dangerous edge, "I'm all fired up,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with a Chapter 2! I've actually had this done for quite a while but I since I have this nasty habit of forgetting to update things, I usually won't update until the entire next chapter has been written. Thank you to everyone who decided to favorite and follow my story, it means a lot. I know this still isn't my best work... i'm sure some of the characters are acting a little OC. If they are could you do me a favor and tell me... unless you like them a little OC. I'm writing this story for you guys... so if you have any ideas on the way you want things to go or anything I need to fix don't be afraid to tell me.**

* * *

Mustang didn't know what happened, he was sure that he attacked them. He had watched his flames go towards the large group and he was certain that they had made contact. Yet, there was not even a scorch mark on the ground as evidence. All he knew was that a strange pink haired boy had jumped in the way and now his flames were gone.

"Thank you Natsu," said the old man.

"It was nothing, I definitely wasn't going to let him burn you" stated Natsu, who hadn't stopped making eye contact with him since he had first attacked.

"Natsu, stand down," said the red haired girl.

"Erza, he tried to attack Gramps," protested Natsu.

"I'll handle Natsu, I promise. Just stand down," Erza said, giving Natsu a very soft look. "It'll be okay," Natsu looked back at Erza and his tense form relaxed. He nodded his head and slowly retreated back in to the crowd of people.

"I would suggest you don't try anything like that again, as you can see it was quite ineffective," stated Erza, her harsh look sending a chill down Mustang's spine.

"Well yes, that much was evident. What I want to know is where my flames went," said Mustang, recalling back on when Al had mentioned them taking small red pills.

"That's not important," snapped Erza, "What's important is that you attached my comrades and I and tried to arrest us without sufficient evidence or listening to our claims,"

"All the evidence pointed towards you, it seemed sufficient enough to me" Mustang defended, but it was clear that Erza was not going to give up.

"Maybe if you had listened to your blond friend over there you would know that there was more evidence in our favor then you'd like to admit" Erza countered, Mustang slowly turned his head towards Ed in a tight glare.

"Is this true Fullmetal?" he questioned.

"Of course it it!" exclaimed Ed, "Maybe if you listened to me for once you would know that!"

Mustang paled and turned towards Hawkeye, "Was Fullmetal really warning me?"

"Sir, it is not my job to pay attention to your surroundings." Riza said, "But unfortunately for you, I did hear Fullmetal trying to stop you,"

"Now that that's cleared up," Erza began, "can we solve this peacefully?" the old man was nodding vigorously in agreement.

"I mean it's like you said," came a sweet voice from the back. "We can do this the easy way…" the sweet voice was revealed to be a long white haired girl that who on the outside appeared very sweet, but there was a demonic aura surrounding her. The sweet tone in her voice then dropped, "Or the hard way,"

The white haired girl's change in tone definitely scaring the group of people she was with. They backed up so far that a few people ended up falling back in to the pit. Mustang honestly found it funny. The people that fell were fine and the way that the group was comedically fighting amongst themselves was rather amusing to watch.

"So you people really have no idea how you got here?" questioned Riza.

"Duh!" shouted Natsu, "That's only what we've been trying to tell you this entire time!"

Mustang was beginning to sweat… he had a feeling that these people could cause further damage, and the way Natsu had somehow made his fire disappear was also rather intriguing. It's not like Mustang could just let them go either, according to the Amestrian law, all suspicious foreign characters were to be taken in to custody.

Rita stepped forward, "It is obvious that you don't know where you are, maybe it would be better if you came with us so we can help you"

Erza and the old man got a look of contemplation on their faces but it disappeared when a blonde girl spoke up, "They just tried to arrest us! This could be a trap!"

Realization crept on to Mustang's face. The way these people were acting, it was as if they had been through this before. If that was the case, then their experience with the government in that situation must not have been good. Regaining his composure, Mustang asked a simple question, "Where are you from?"

"We are from Fiore," answered Erza, "Magnolia to be exact,"

Mustang had never heard of Fiore before, and that was definitely a reason for concern. Who exactly are these people?

"I'm judging by your reaction that you've never heard of Fiore before…" said the old man, "Which would mean this is very much like the anima that took us to Edolas all those years ago,"

"Anima?" questioned Riza.

"It is nothing of importance," said the old man. Mustang just stared, he was right. They had been through something like this before, and it hadn't been a pleasant. Well, that part was still undecided but he was rather certain. "If there's nothing else, then we'll be on our way,"

The old man began walking, the group following immediately. "Wait stop!" exclaimed Mustang, "We aren't done here!"

"Sorry old man, but I think we are," said the dark blue haired boy who (suspiciously) had nothing on but boxers. The group kept walking away and Mustang feared there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Then Riza pulled out her guns.

"Hawkeye wai-" started Ed, but it was too late. She'd already shot the bullet at the unsuspecting man in the back. Blood shot from the wound and the man fell over. At the sound of their friend's scream, the group froze and one by one they began to turn around.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Erza, glaring at the military officials.

"The Colonel asked you to stop… and you should have listened," responded Riza. This wasn't like her. Riza never shot without thinking, so why had she this time.

"Wendy, can you do me a favor and try to heal him?" questioned Erza. The little blue haired girl stepped forward with a confident nod.

"I'll do my best, but it looked like whatever struck Macao was made of a metal of sorts. Would you mind helping me out Gajeel?" questioned Wendy, earning a grunt from the black haired man with piercings. She gave him a bright smile and kneeled next to Macao to begin treating his wounds.

Mustang didn't have time to see what they were doing, before he knew it he was face to face with a very very angry Natsu. "Natsu…" began the old man, "let me handle this,"

Natsu grumbled something that Mustang couldn't hear, but he backed off nonetheless. The old man had seemed rather peaceful from what Mustang had seen, but the look he saw on the old man's face now was one of pure rage.

"I can handle you accusing us of things, I could handle you mocking us or trying to make a fool of us. The one thing I absolutely will not tolerate is when people attack my children," said the old man, his voice gaining a dangerous edge.

The old man seemed to be overflowing with power until he heard Erza cry out, "Master wait!" which caused the old man to immediately halt in his actions. "It appears they know nothing of our abilities, they could arrest us with reason if they see them,"

"She's right Master, Wendy will finish healing Macao when we get somewhere safe, let's not give them a reason to fight us," said a short white haired girl.

The old man sighed and turned around and once he got with the group Gajeel got behind him so he was flanking the group. Riza pulled out her gun once again but Mustang put his hand up telling her to stop. These people were interesting and shooting them down certainly wasn't going to help him get any answers.

* * *

To say that Natsu was furious would be the understatement of the century. Every time he tried to stand up for his guild he got shot down. That smug military dude had tried to attack Gramps and the lady next to him had shot Macao, yet he wasn't allowed to do anything about it.

"Are you okay Natsu?" questioned Lucy, coming up from behind her pink haired friend.

"I'll be better when we're out of here," replied Natsu, running one of his hands through his hair. Natsu really wanted to run back there and punch that smug military guy right in the face, but he knew that neither Gramps nor Erza would stand for it. Natsu was also sure that at least half of the guild wanted to do the same. They kept walking for quite some time until they found a abandoned looking building that looked suspiciously like the guild hall. The walked up to it and Gramps cautiously knocked. The door was opened to reveal another group.

"What do ya want?" questioned the old man that answered the door.

"This building just reminded me of my home," answered Gramps. The old man who opened the door stared down.

"Do ya wanna come in?" he questioned, "We have more than enough room, the building really needs to be redone on the outside… but the inside looks just fine,"

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Erza, walking into the building. It held a striking resemblance to the guild hall with the way it was set up, but it looked like there were extra rooms for people to sleep.

"Y'all got some pretty odd hair colors," mentioned the old man. "I'm Makarov by the way… who're you?"

Gramps chuckled, "I figured. I'm Makarov Dreyer… there'll probably be a lot of people with similar names here…"

"How would you know that?" questioned Makarov.

"A wild guess," stated Gramps. "So what is this place?"

"We call it Fairy Tail," answered Makarov, "We're a bunch of alchemists that work separately from the government. We get to help people without being at the military's beckoned call."

Gramps laughed, "I suppose you could say that we're rather similar, but that's probably a story for another time"

The two Makarov's began chatting, Gramps not revealing anything about where they were from. Natsu took this time to look around the room. Everyone looked so… normal. No Pink hairstyles or Scarlet red. Everyone just had the basics. Black, Blonde, Brown, Ginger, and all the others that were rather basic. Not that he couldn't tell who was who. The faces gave it away. The people that were quietly chatting in the far left corner were him, Erza, Gray, and Lucy… with a little cat sitting on the table. It wasn't blue, but Natsu was pretty sure it was supposed to be Happy. He then saw Cana and Gildarts up at the bar serving the Strauss siblings. Levy and Gajeel were working on something in the corner. Juvia was animatedly chatting with anyone and everyone she could. It was nice, seeing another version of the guild. At least they weren't polar opposites like the ones in Edolas.

"So where are y'all from?" questioned Makarov, his question silencing both Fairy Tails.

"Well… I doubt you know it…" said Lucy.

"Doesn't matter. Helps to learn something new every once and a while," replied Makarov,

"We're from Fiore," explained Gramps, "It's not very well known around here so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know it,"

"Interesting name," said a brown haired girl off to the side. "I'll have to do some research on it later. My name's Levy by the way,"

"I doubt you'll find anything child," said Makarov. "It's probably very secret. Natsu stared at Makarov. Did he know something?

The two Fairy Tails then began to spread out and mingle with each other. Each person finding their counterparts and trying to find the similarities and differences. They were delighted to find that there were more similarities than there were differences. Everyone was chatting and having a nice time… that is… until Natsu smelled the smug Military official from before.

"They're here!" he exclaimed, startling both Fairy Tails.

"Who's here?" questioned Natsu's counterpart.

"The military," replied Natsu, "Bastards wont leave us be,"

"What dealings do you have with the military?" questioned Makarov.

"The truth is… we don't even know how we ended up here. We woke up somewhere and were met with the Military. It wasn't exactly a pleasant encounter," explained Gramps.

"Did you attack them?" questioned Levy's counterpary.

"No," Natsu huffed, "I was real close though,"

"Good, as long as you didn't do that and you haven't broken any other laws than you wont be considered criminals," she explained.

"He did try to arrest us for vandalizing the city even though we didn't do anything," mentioned Lucy.

A loud knock was then heard on the door, "They're here," growled Natsu.

"Hide in the basement," ordered Makarov, "Now!"

"I'll take you!" said Levy's counterpart. They were quick to follow as she led them downstairs but the dragon slayers remained listening to what was happening up above.

Natsu stayed as close to the door as he could until he heard the military dude's voice, "Hello Fairy Tail,"

"Mustang," Makarov icily replied.

"I need to ask you some questions," stated Mustang.

"I thought we made it clear that we wanted nothing to do with the Military," shot Makarov.

"You are still citizens, therefore when we ask you something… you are expected to answer," Mustang said. Natsu could just feel the smug smile on the man's face.

"Bastard," grumbled Gajeel. The dragon slayers were given a few questioning looks until people realized what they were doing.

Natsu motioned for the rest of the guild to stop talking when he heard Makarov sigh.

"What do you want Mustang?" he questioned.

"We're looking for a group of criminals, we just wanted to know if you had seen them," Mustang explained.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that child," stated Makarov.

"I'm no child," snapped Mustang. Natsu heard a sigh, followed by "They have a lot of people with strange hair colors and their leader is a very short old man. Sort of like you..."

Natsu didn't have to turn around or see the old man above to know that they both had angry expressions on their faces.

"No, can't say that I've seen anyone like that," answered Makarov. Natsu could almost feel the old mans glare from here.

Mustang's voice turned into a whisper, "If I find out you're lying..."

The threat hung in the air, the tension was reaching all the way down to the basement. Natsu closed his eyes in order to concentrate, he didn't want to miss anything if this turned into a whispering war.

"If Master says he hasn't seen him than he hasn't seen him!" said Erza's counterpart. Natsu heard the click of guns and his eyes snapped open.

"Drop your guns!" ordered Mustang. Natsu closed his eyes once again when he heard the guns be put away, once again turning his attention on hearing everything they were saying.

"We haven't seen them Mustang, so if you would please leave my building... I will happily keep an eye out for you," Makarov said, venom laced into his words.

Mustang huffed but Natsu heard his footsteps as he swiftly turned around and stormed out of the building... or at least... that's what Makarov probably thought. He heard the footsteps of Makarov as he walked towards the basement. The door was opened but all four dragon slayers put a finger to their mouth.

"They aren't gone," mouthed Natsu. Makarov's eyes widened and his expression became angry. Natsu watched and listened as Makarov stormed towards the door and flung it open, accidentally hitting Mustang in the face as the door was pushed outwards.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Makarov. Natsu heard once again the clicking of guns being taken out. A shot was heard and that was all it took. The dragon slayers stormed out of the basement, the rest of the guild quickly following. Luckily they quickly noticed that no one had been hurt by the shot and Mustang had made them all put their guns away.

Natsu looked back at Gramps, hoping for him to give him the right away. Gramps nodded and Natsu bolted forwards.

"You" spat Natsu, glaring at Mustang.

"So you are here," said Mustang. "Now I guess we'll have to take Fairy Tail in for harboring criminals,"

"And on what grounds are you saying that we're criminals?" questioned Erza.

Mustang stared at them, "Destruction to the city,"

"I thought we discussed this," said Makarov, "We have no idea how we got here and we certainly didn't create that hole. The boy with you earlier had enough proof,"

"I have my orders from the Fuhrer, I have to follow them," said Mustang.

"We haven't done anything!" protested Levy.

"I will use whatever force necessary," stated Mustang, pulling out one of the gloves he had on him.

"If you try and fight us, you'll lose," warned Natsu.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," shot Mustang. He quickly put the glove on and snapped, a stream of fire coming towards them. Natsu jumped in front and quickly swallowed it.

"So you're a one trick pony then?" questioned Natsu, "Stuff like that wont work on me,"

"Shoot!" ordered Mustang, the clicking of guns filling Natsu's ears.

"Gajeel!" yelled Gramps, but the Iron dragon slayer was one step ahead. He jumped in front of the group with his iron scales and mouth open. The bullets bounced off his skin as he jumped back and forth deflecting them. Only a few went into his mouth, but it definitely scared the officers when they realized he was eating them.

"Who are you?" demanded Mustang, staring at the group in front of him in shock.

"We're the Fairy Tail guild," said Natsu, "and if you mess with Fairy Tail… you're bound to get burned,"

* * *

 **So that was a cliffhanger of sorts, of course... Lucky me. I don't have to figure out where i'm going with this. Now to anyone who may or may not think that Fairy Tail is a little too overpowered in the next chapter, Magic is simply much stronger than Alchemy. Alchemy creates Fire. Macao Creates better Fire and Natsu creates even better fire than that... and he can eat it. Do you see where i'm going with this? Hopefully.**

 **AnimeLuver1492: Thanks for the boost of confidence, it honestly helped me get through writing the next chapter.**

 **Fairy of the Friz: And Play out it will indeed. I just start out rather slow and as it unravels it will take several twists and turns that were hopefully unexpected.**

 **Thank you two for being my first two reviewers! I've always wanted someone to do and to finish a story like this because it would be perfect. Ya know... No equivalent exchange needed in Magic, Ed flipping out... him accusing them of using a philosophers stone because their magic circles look a tiny bit like alchemic circles coming from inside of them. (- that could be important later on... remember that) It's an interesting concept so I hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh jeez, this chapter is super late. I promised someone it would be out yesterday... but I missed the deadline by just about five hours. I'm really sorry guys. Please do enjoy this chapter though... Fairy Tail acts somewhat rationally in this one, imagine that.**

* * *

"Damn it Natsu!" exclaimed Gray, "Why do you have to relate everything to fire!"

"Cause I'm a fire wizard, ice princess!" shot Natsu.

"Not everything is about you Flame Brain!" argued Gray.

"I know that ya Popsicle!" yelled Natsu.

"The totally ruined the moment…" whispered Lucy.

"Boys!" ordered Erza, causing both boys to freeze in fright.

Mustang just stared at the group in front of him dumbstruck. Thinking back on Natsu's cold voice when he threatened him sent chills down his spine, it was honestly hard to believe that the man fighting childishly with one of his comrades was the same person.

What both parties failed to notice was that the other Fairy Tail... this world's Fairy Tail was staring at the group in shock.

Natsu's double finally got over his shock enough to say something, "Wait a second," even if it only came out as a whisper.

Natsu turned to his double after hearing the weak whisper, "What do you mean?"

"You guys can't be Fairy Tail," said Natsu's double, his voice raised in volume slightly. His shock had completely dissapeared and turned to anger.

"Why's that?" questioned Natsu, his obliviousness reaching new highs with every word.

"Because we're Fairy Tail!" exclaimed the double, staring at Natsu in confusion.

"I'm afraid that we're both Fairy Tail child," explained Makarov, motioning to his group of children. All of them pointing to their guild mark with smiles on their faces.

"How does that work?" questioned Levy's double, her eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"Well that's simple it's because-" started Natsu, quickly being shut up by his comrades.

"I suppose it's just a coincidence," said Makarov.

"But your logo is exactly the same!" exclaimed Lucy's double.

"Can't we just tell them? What do you think their gonna do?" questioned Natsu.

Makarov sighed, he really hadn't wanted to do this. His children had gone through enough of other world nonsense! "I suppose there is no other choice,"

"We're from another world!" Natsu exclaimed happily. While the other Fairy Tail seemed to believe it... the military became angry.

Ed came bursting through the soldiers and right to the front, "What do you mean you're from another world?"

"I mean exactly what I said," answered Natsu, staring down at the small boy.

"That's impossible!" argued Ed, his golden defiant eyes staring up at Natsu's innocent onix ones.

"Nothings impossible child," Makarov stated, "It's just the possible waiting to happen,"

"Do you have any proof?" challenged Ed, glaring at the old man.

"Well, you could always start with the fact that we're in the same room with the versions of us in this world..." said Gajeel. The kid was starting to piss him off, why wouldn't he just believe them?

"That could be coincidence!" exclaimed Ed. He really wanted to kick something... maybe right at the pink haired idiot or the black haired brute.

The group burst out into whispers, almost like they were arguing over something which they probably were.

"Would our magic do the trick?" questioned Erza, a small smirk made it's way onto her face as Ed's face twisted in confusion.

"Alchemy wont help you," Ed didn't know what this group was playing at but it wasn't very easy to deal with.

"Alchemy?" questioned Natsu, "What's alchemy?"

"Well in our world it's how people without magic do things beyond normal human capabilities. Here it's probably the only source of extreme power," explained Levy. "Judging by the fact that Mustang has an alchemic circle on his gloves, I'd be willing to bet that he was using flame alchemy against Natsu. Lucky for us, it wont have an effect on him,"

"Oh, well if that's what it is... that's not exactly what we were talking about..." Gray said, trailing off.

"Then what could this magic of your possibly be?" snapped Ed, glaring up at the navy haired man.

"Gramps?" questioned Gray. Ed was a little confused, but the old man seemed to understand Gray's request. With a nod of the head, the air temperature in the room dropped. Gray clasped his hands together and when he opened them there was a little ice sculpture in his hands.

"You... How did you do that?" demanded Ed.

"Magic, we already told you. Everyone in our guild is a Fairy Tail wizard," said Natsu. He wasn't quite getting why the small boy wasn't understanding the concept.

"There's no equivalent exchange! Do you have water somewhere on you?" questioned Ed,

trying to find any other explanation than the one he was given.

"It's just magic. We have all this magic power and we use it like I showed you," said Gray. The boy was getting on his nerves even more by the second.

"Where's your philosophers stone? I know you have one!" accused Ed, "Was that what those little pills were?"

"Kid, we don't have a clue what you're talking about!" exclaimed Gajeel, "We gave you the only explanation we have and if you choose not to accept it then that's on you,"

"I am not a kid!" snapped Ed, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Would you prefer shrimp then?" questioned Gajeel.

Ed nearly growled, just who did this man think he was? Acting all high and mighty.

Gajeel smirked at the clearly frustrated boy and continued, "Oh wait... that would be too confusing and you're no where near cute enough to be called shrimp. We already have one of those," Gajeel hadn't even realized what he said, nor did he realize the blush on Levy's face when he had decided to pat her head. "Maybe I should try pint size instead. Is that all-right with you pint size?"

"Gajeel I believe that's more than enough..." said Makarov, stepping in front of the dragon slayer. "There's no need to make him angrier than he already is,"

"Ok Gramps, what're we gonna do now?" questioned Natsu, "We'd be criminals if we fought them but we can't go to jail. We gotta get back home,"

"Unfortunately those two options are our only two options. We could always run but that we be evading arrest, since their leader has already decided that we are criminals" Makarov sighed, he didn't want to fight them. He was sure they could win, that was of no concern. Magic was far superior to Alchemy. Alchemists had equivalent exchange while mages did not. While a select few alchemists could do transmutations without a circle they were few and far between and still were very beatable. Especially with a guild like Fairy Tail.

"So we have two options then?" questioned Erza.

"It's Flee or Fight, right Master?" asked Lucy, her voice was far more upbeat than it had been.

"I say we fight them," suggested Natsu.

"Fleeing would be most unagreeable," agreed Freed, one hand on his sword. Freed always had an advantage when he was fighting, simply make a rune that bans his opponent from using their skill and he has an advantage. Lucky for Fairy Tail, he had one on alchemy memorized from that one alchemy uprising a few years ago. Fairy Tail stayed out of it, per request of the magic council. Unfortunately they still got attacked so Freed was asked to make a rune that prevented achemists from using their alchemy after a certain point.

"We can help you!" exclaimed Lucy's double.

"I do not believe that will be the best course of action," commented Freed, "Not that you're help wouldn't be appreciated, but after what I'm going to do... I'm afraid you would be rendered quite helpless,"

"What are you going to do?" questioned Freed's double, the curiosity of what his double could do was quite overwhelming.

"Dark Ecriture!" exclaimed freed, his sword making a line from one end of the building to the other. He watched as it spread itself across the building until-unknowingly to the alchemists-the building was completely alchemy proof.

"Do you have one for guns?" questioned Lucy.

"Oh yes, of course!" exclaimed Freed. As he got to work both of the Amestrian groups stared at them in shock.

"What did he just do?" questioned Mustang.

"Why don't you come and find out?" taunted Natsu. Mustang was always easily provocable so Natsu was pleased to find that he immediately pulled out his glove. Mustand had expected the flames when he snapped his finger, but nothing happened. He tried and tried, even grabbed another glove once or twice and checked to see if they were somehow wet.

"What's going on?" Mustang said, frustration shone brightly in his voice. He snapped vigorously a few times but to no avail.

"What did you think we had Freed do?" questioned Levy.

"Fairy Tail never makes a pointless attack," stated Freed.

"Fullmetal!" ordered Mustang. Ed clapped his hands, but when they hit the floor... nothing happened.

"Done!" Freed exclaimed happily. "I'm afraid that most of your attacks will be quite useless so if you just give up now... we can all leave peacefully,"

"Like hell! Aim!" yelled Mustang. He listened for the sound of the guns but turned around to see a purple inscription on the floor and everyone past it had no guns. The guns had been disassembled and now lay on the floor.

"Fairy Tail makes no pointless attacks," repeated Freed, "You would do well to remember that,"

"Is it hand to hand combat you want?" questioned Mustang.

"We just want to leave peacefully and find our way back to Earthland... unfortunately someone doesn't want to let us go because he thinks we're criminals. Which we aren't" said Cana.

At this point, Mustang wasn't completely sure what he wanted to do. He felt eyes on him no matter where he went, it was Bradley. He had been ordered to use as much force necessary to bring this group in. He had to act harsh and hope that Fairy Tail came out unscathed. Bradley even authorized killing some of the weaker ones... what made this group so special, even if they were wizards, that Bradley would want to capture them so badley? He didn't want to do any of this, but a dog of the military must be obedient. What to do, What to do?

Riza saw the look on the Colonel's face, so she knew she had to take the initiative. These people seemed innocent enough, but orders were orders. At this point in time, she was not in a position to defy Bradley.

She charged.

Everyone in her path sidestepped.

She turned.

Everyone sidestepped.

Somehow she managed to make the group turn into a circle surrounding her.

"We really don't want to fight," pressed Levy, trying to get Riza to stop.

"And I'm sorry about that," Riza replied honestly, "Orders are orders,"

"Hawkeye!" commanded Mustand.

"Sir?" Riza whirled around to look at the Colonel.

"We're going back, we'll tell Bradley we couldn't find them. Not a word from any of you," he ordered, the rest of the military officials nodded in agreement. From what they could tell these people really hadn't done anything and they all would have felt guilty afterwards.

Riza slowly emerged from the circle and followed the Colonel out of the building, "Are you sure about this sir?"

"I have to be," he replied, staring straight ahead. He was probably thinking about how to deal with this. Riza smiled, sometimes the Colonel wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Not that he was stupid! He just made... rash decisions.

* * *

"They actually left!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yes... it would seem that that went surprisingly well..." mumbled Gramps.

"Of course it went well!" Natsu exclaimed happily, "No one messes with Fairy Tail!" This caused both Fairy Tail's to cheer in agreement.

"So you guys are really from another world?" questioned Natsu's double, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Totally!" exclaimed Natsu, "do you want a demonstration?"

"Of course!" gushed Natsu's double. Natsu smirked, if they hadn't had alchemy in Fiore he would probably be reacting in the same way. Natsu closed his eyes, ready to show his double just how cool his magic was, when he smelled something that should have been gone. That blond kid... Ed.

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Natsu's double.

"One second, your demonstration will have to be put on hold," whispered Natsu.

"Salamander, you smell that?" questioned Gajeel. Natsu nodded his head in response and looked to Wendy and Laxus who were already heading in the smell's direction. The fire and iron dragon slayers quickly caught up to the sky and lightning dragon slayers.

"So you guys smell him too?" questioned Laxus.

"Course we did," said Natsu, "We're no amateurs,"

"That kid really shouldn't stick his nose where is doesn't belong," huffed Gajeel, crossing his arms.

"Who're you calling a kid!" exclaimed Ed, jumping up from where he was.

"Why are you still here?" questioned Wendy. "We really don't mean you any harm"

Natsu looked at the boy and watched as Ed's facial expression softened at Wendy's words. It didn't soften enough to not look like the boy was attempting to intimidate them. "It's my job to stay here and make sure you don't hurt anyone"

"Were you ordered to do that?" questioned Laxus, staring down at the smaller boy.

"Well… not exactly," mumbled Ed, not intending for the dragon slayers to hear him. "Of course I was!" Ed then exclaimed. "I don't stick around and watch random people for fun!"

"You sure about that?" questioned Gajeel.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ed, glaring at Gajeel.

"Don't stay stuff out loud if you don't want people to hear," stated Laxus, grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Ed, panic threatening to spread on to his face.

"Well… not exactly," mimicked Gajeel, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. Unfortunately this made Fairy Tail's image in Ed's mind even eviler.

"You really don't need to watch us," said Wendy, "We aren't gonna do anything, we just wanna get home!"

Ed didn't seem convinced, his eyes were still filled with hatred. "It's literally impossible for magic to exist,"

Natsu stiffened when he heard a cold and angry voice behind him, "What is going on here?"

"Erza!" exclaimed Wendy, making Gajeel and Laxus freeze. Laxus was the first to take action by pushing Ed into the bushes he had been hiding in.

"Nothing," Laxus replied, "We just thought we saw something suspicious. Turns out it was nothing,"

"Oh," stated Erza, her anger completely evaporated. "Let's go back and enjoy the party now... okay?"

"Ok," answered Natsu, a big innocent smile spread across his face. Erza then turned around and headed back to the Amestrian Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Oi! Why did you do that?" questioned Ed, glaring at the dragon slayers.

"We told you that we didn't want a fight. If Erza had seen you then avoiding a fight would have been nearly impossible. Especially since you were spying on us..." replied Wendy.

"We have to go before she comes back... so scram," stated Gajeel, turning around and walking towards the guild hall. The other dragon slayers quickly following in pursuit. Natsu smirked when he heard the little alchemist's footsteps as he walked away.

* * *

 **Once Again, I'm super super sorry for the lateness of this chapter!**

 **What did you think? Do Mustang's actions make sense now, or did I somehow mess that up... well either way! I hope you enjoyed...**

 **Please Review, I enjoy reading all of them, it motivates me to keep on writing**


	4. Im really sorry for the wait, AN

None of my stories have been updated in over a month, so i'm copying this message into all of the incomplete ones to apologize for the fact that I have not been updating as of late. The only place I have found myself able to write given that my laptop had broken a few days after I last updated All Over Again. I just got a new one today and the keyboard is really nice so i'll probably be writing more. Just look out for updates in several of my stories if not all. I haven't been able to write except for in the morning with a time slot of about twenty minutes every day at my school in the library before class starts and I can't access the information i need for some of them because the school has blocked pretty much everything that isnt educational. I'm now beginning to make much faster process with my stories and I hope you can forgive me for the wait.


End file.
